Orga
Orga (オルガ, Oruga) is a shape-shifting alien monster that fought Godzilla in the 1999 movie Godzilla 2000. Appearance Orga is a deformed and corrupted clone of Godzilla with a hunchback, a cavity on its shoulder, a small rectangular head, a stubby tail, and two massive hands. Origins Orga was originally a sentient alien race called the Millennians that came to Earth in an advanced bio-spaceship millions of years ago, seeking to adapt to the planet's conditions and establish their own empire on Earth. The Millennians' ship crashed in the ocean and the aliens went dormant, converting their bodies into a single entity composed of biomass. After being awakened by human scientists, the Millennians subdued Godzilla with their spaceship, believing his regenerative cells to be the key to dominating Earth. The Millennians absorbed Godzilla's cells, but were unable to control the cells' mutagenic properties and degenerated into a corrupted clone of Godzilla with a damaged and unstable DNA matrix. History Millennium Era ''Godzilla 2000: Millennium'' In 1999, a submarine sent by the Japanese agency Crisis Control Intelligence discovered a large rock deep underwater. Examination of the rock showed it to be some kind of meteorite that crashed on Earth eons ago. However, the rock was actually an advanced UFO constructed by the Millennian race and sent to explore and colonize the Earth. The ship's crew had long ago converted their bodies into a single entity composed of biomass after it crashed underwater and waited dormant for it to be awakened again. The submarine's lights awakened the Millennian and the UFO floated to the surface. It scanned the stunned humans who saw it but found their DNA insufficient for imitating so as to adapt to the planet's conditions. The Millennian then was alerted to the sound of artillery fire and the ship flew to the source, where it found Godzilla in heated battle with the military. After scanning Godzilla's DNA, the Millennian concluded that in order to become the dominant lifeform on Earth and establish a new civilization, it needed to become a clone of Godzilla. The UFO blasted Godzilla with a plasma cannon built into its side, but Godzilla countered with a blast of his atomic breath. The blast began to burn off the rock covering the UFO, revealing a shiny silver finish underneath. The UFO blasted Godzilla again, sending him crashing into a building. Impressed with Godzilla's raw power, the Millennian flew off to obtain more information about him. The UFO hacked into several computer systems in order to obtain more information, but it was not enough. The Millennian flew the UFO to the heart of Tokyo and landed atop a skyscraper. It projected telekinetic tentacles underneath the building and hacked into all computer systems in the city, stealing all of the data. CCI planted powerful explosive charges in the skyscraper and blew it up, but the UFO escaped unscathed. After analyzing the data, the Millennian concluded that the regenerative substance in Godzilla's cells, Organizer G1, was the key to making it immortal and able to withstand the conditions of Earth's atmosphere. Suddenly, Godzilla emerged from Tokyo Bay in order to challenge the UFO once again. The UFO used its telekinetic abilities to form tentacles that erupted from under the street and tried to restrained Godzilla. Godzilla incinerated the tentacles with his atomic breath, prompting the UFO to knock an entire building onto Godzilla. With Godzilla incapacitated, the UFO absorbed his DNA and transferred it into the Millennian. The Millennian then exited the ship in its true form, a large light blue tentacled creature. As Godzilla's DNA was incorporated into the Millennian's DNA matrix, it began to metamorphose. However, the Millennian realized something was terribly wrong as it began to mutate out of control and to grotesque proportions, unable to cope with the highly mutagenic properties of Godzilla's cells. The Millennian then slumped over as a deformed mutating mass of organic matter. Godzilla erupted from underneath the building and blasted the unmanned UFO, sending it crashing to the ground in flames. Suddenly, the creature that was once the Millennian rose to its feet, now mutated into the hideous beast Orga. Orga looked at itself, astonished at the horrific unforeseen effects that Godzilla's DNA had on its body. Orga had gained the ability to exist within Earth's atmosphere and regenerate at an incredible rate, but it needed to repair its damaged DNA matrix in order to stabilize its mutation. Despite his initial shock at Orga's appearance, Godzilla proceeded to attack the alien beast. Orga fought back, clobbering Godzilla with its massive hands. Godzilla blasted Orga with his atomic breath, causing the creature to erupt in flames. Still, Orga's body regenerated the injury more quickly than Godzilla ever could. Orga blasted Godzilla with a huge blast of plasma energy from its shoulder cavity, blasting him backwards. Godzilla charged up his atomic breath to full power and blasted Orga, consuming it and the area around it in a fiery explosion. Orga emerged from the flames, groaning in agony and hideously maimed. But soon all of its injuries regenerated before Godzilla's eyes as the creature slowly lumbered towards him. Orga bit down on Godzilla's arm and drained more of his DNA in order to complete its DNA matrix. As Orga absorbed more of Godzilla's DNA, its head began to develop scales and the green coloration of Godzilla's skin. Godzilla forced Orga to release its bite and stepped back as Orga opened its maw like a snake. Faced with the unstoppable regeneration powers of Orga, Godzilla took a desperate chance to destroy Orga from the inside. Godzilla charged headfirst into Orga's mouth, as the alien creature tried to eat Godzilla whole and become a perfect clone of him. As Orga swallowed Godzilla, it developed huge purple dorsal plates on its back and became covered in Godzilla's thick green scales. Unbeknownst to Orga, Godzilla was charging up a nuclear pulse while inside of it. As the heat generated by Godzilla increased, Orga's eyes widened as it realized that it was doomed. Godzilla released his nuclear pulse, completely vaporizing Orga's upper body. As Godzilla recovered from the force of the blast, he roared at Orga's headless body, which toppled over and crumbled into dust. Reboot Era ''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' TBA Abilites *'Regeneration' - Thanks to Godzilla's Organizer G1, Orga regenerates virtually all damage at a rate exceeding Godzilla's own. Orga was able to regenerate its entire shoulder after Godzilla's atomic breath blasted it off in just a matter of seconds. *'Shoulder Cannon' - Orga can fire a huge blast of plasma from the cavity on its shoulder. *'DNA Absorption' - Orga can absorb another creature's DNA through its bite or by eating the creature whole. *'Telepathy' - Orga is able to telepathically control its UFO while outside of it. Weaknesses Due to the volatile mutagenic properties of Godzilla's cells, Orga's DNA matrix is damaged and incomplete. It needs to completely absorb Godzilla's genome to stabilize its own rapid out-of-control mutation. Orga's regeneration is also not absolute. Orga cannot regenerate once its core is destroyed. Godzilla utilized this weakness to completely destroy Orga from the inside out before it could regenerate. Forms Millennian UFO The Millennians initially reside inside of their advanced bio-spaceship. The Millennians are merged together into a mass of biological matter and use their telepathic powers to control the UFO. The UFO is fueled by light, which is what awakened it from its eons-long dormancy on the ocean floor. The UFO is able to examine outside organisms on the cellular level, fire a deadly laser cannon from its side, absorb electronic data and biological matter, and form tentacles that it can use to fight off threats. Millennian After their UFO absorbs Godzilla's DNA, the Millennians combine their biomass and take a physical form, which resembles a large squid-like creature. In this form, the Millennians are able to emerge from their UFO and exist in Earth's atmosphere. However, they only retained this form for a brief time, as Godzilla's Organizer G1 proceeded to mutate them into Orga. Trivia *Orga's name is derived from Organizer G1 (or Regenerator G1 in the American version of the film), the substance inside Godzilla's cells that allows him to heal so quickly. Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Shapeshifting Creatures Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Reptiles Category:Articles in need of de-Wikification Category:Toho Category:Immortal Beings Category:Comic Book Monsters Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Evil Creatures Category:Rubber Suits Category:Hybrids